Akasaku Puppy Trouble
by deltora251
Summary: The akatsuki are looking for members of the haruno clan to join akatsuki however the head of the clan doesn't make their only choice easy. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes things happen that make us so mad at people we love its unbelievable. That's what happens in this story but it all makes sense in the end, or maybe you should decide that yourself.

"GRANDFATHER! GRANDFATHER THE AKATSUKI ARE COMING! THEIR COMING!" my name is sakura haruno and being a member of the haruno clan isn't easy because I have a blood line limit that everyone in the whole world would like to have on their side. example the akatsuki, their coming for my grandfather because right now he's the only one in the clan with a working blood line limit, well now that I think about it its just me and grand dad in the clan, oh well.

"I know sakura be still and stand next to me" the old man was getting tired in his old age.

The akatsuki entered the room with nothing to say they we're all there which was a rare site indeed.

"old man your coming with us, un." deidara wanted to end this before it started.

"such a lack of respect im your elder and you will speak to me as such or feel the power of the very thing you came here for!" now the man was mad he hated being disrespected.

"Grand pa please this isn't a time for you to be old it a time to be strong they'll get what they want if your not careful trust me I know." She glared daggers at sasori who she thought she killed 3 years ago.

"watch your mouth sakura, you have no room to talk I mean just look there stands sasori of the red sand alive and well, you clearly need more training." said her grandfather.

"yes sir" was all sakura said as she stepped back to let her grandfather fight.

Pein had his eyes on sakura 'she's beautiful and a member of the haruno clan maybe...' he thought about it. "its too bad, your too old but I'm not leaving without the blood of the haruno clan, you remember what I told you sir?"

"oh of course but this temple will not fall today you'll get what you want" his voice was sad.

"Gr-grand pa? what are you saying? there's only you and ... Grand pa?" sakura was scared was he planning to give the akatsuki HER to save the temple!

"I'm sorry sakura but this temple has stood for over 1000 years and I'm not letting these want to be ninja's break it down"

"but I can't even use the blood line limit!"

"yet, but you will and besides who said I was going to make it easy for them" the old man raised his hand in sakura's direction and a burst of power hit sakura sending her flying back as she hit the wall sakura's body vanished, or so thought the akatsuki, as their eyes grew wide when they heard puppy sounds coming from the closes on the floor that the girl once wore.

"you have to forgive me sakura but your less trouble this way" he looked at the akatsuki. "there is your haruno blood take what you came for and leave"

"HEY THATS NOT THE SAME THING THE GIRL IS GONE, WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO OLD TIMER!" loud mouth hidan couldn't believe what he just saw the old man just turn his own granddaughter into a puppy!.

Pein walked up to where sakura was and reached down grabbing the pup by the scruff of the neck and started walking out. "lets go we have what we came for"

"forgive me sakura, please forgive me." the old man's only words after the akatsuki left.

"hey what's going on Pein? that isn't what we came for its a dog! we need a human she's useless in that form, un!" deidara was pissed at the fact they left with nothing but a dog.

"that old man doesn't know but he did us a favour by putting her is this form, I mean isn't this easier than dragging a human back to base? and she's so much easier to handle in this form." Pein had more than a point.

"but she can't use the blood line limit, un!"

"yet because she isn't of age but in two years her power will awaken and she will be able to become human again"

Deidara gasped "just in time for the plan, man you plan for everything, un"

"of course I do, I did my research" Pein felt almost happy right now but there was one thing bothering him "would you quit your struggling and accept the fact your out matched" Pein held sakura out in front of him so he could watch her wiggle and squirm trying to free herself from his grip, she was making little puppy sounds of yelps and winces.

"ha-ha does she think she can get away by doing that?" kisame was amused by sakura's new form and how helpless she was. "here let me take her." kisame held out his hand.

"if you say so kisame but be careful" Pein was going to enjoy watching this. he handed the pup to kisame who only put her in the palm of his hand but sakura was stuck either way because she was laying on her belly and her legs were hanging down over kisame's hand, no matter how much she tried she couldn't get her legs up to get free.

'this isn't working! damn this dog body I don't know how to use it right, AHHHH! and to top it all off this body has no energy its too small im tired already!' sakura finally gave in she was ready for a nap.

"ha-ha-ha giving up? I'll bet that puppy body is out of energy already." kisame smirked pissing sakura off.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kisame." sasori's first words this whole mission he knew it was a very bad idea to piss sakura off even if she was a puppy.

"why do you say that saso- AHHH! OWCH! OWCH! WHAT THE HELL? sakura bit kisame's hand and we all know how sharp puppy teeth are so now the blood was running wild from kisame's hand. "now how on earth did she manage that?" looking down he saw the small pink puppy going for another bite. "oh no you don't." kisame hit sakura on the head, not hard enough to hurt her badly but sakura still yelped, put her tail between her legs and her ears down.

deidara cleared his throat "kisame was that needed? i mean you hurt her, un."

"is she bleeding? i think i went easy on her. but if your so worried, here you take her" kisame threw and i mean threw sakura over to deidara who was on the other side of the road for crying out loud! Sakura's life flashed before her eyes after all when your that small the world is a lot bigger and she felt a lot higher up than she really was. she had her eyes closed and she was shaking when she landed in deidara's arms. she was sitting on his arms with her front legs and belly against deidara's chest.

"are you crazy? you could have hurt her! dog bones aren't as strong as human bones! you trying to kill her, un?"

"maybe" kisame turned his back to deidara tending to his wound.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad kisame, you didn't need to throw her" itachi was telling his partner off as he always does.

"let her bite you and then come talk to me" kisame was trying to wrap the bite marks but it wasn't easy.

itachi sighed "will she's not biting deidara so maybe if you were a little nicer she wouldn't have bit you, now let me help you." itachi wrapped kisame's hand for him.

Deidara looked down at sakura who had yet to open her eyes and stop shaking. " hey your alright, but you couldn't have bitten kisame" sakura let out a small growl she knew what would happen and she was willing considering the odds. she opened her eyes looking up at deidara she looked confused her mouth was open a little. deidara gave her a small smile he could learn to like her, in this form any way.

"i still think she's completely useless" hidan was mad but he wasn't sure why.

"well that's something the two of you have incommon. No wait that's wrong at least she can learn to do as she is told im still unable to get you to do anything" kakuzu hated his partner.

"shut up kakuzu!" hidan's favourite answer when dealing with kakuzu.

"you know hidan its best to insult someone when they can hear you, un" everyone looked at deidara because they had no idea what he was talking about until they saw sakura, deidara had her cradled in his arms and she was in that cute puppy pose laying on her back fast asleep. The site even made the akatsuki want to go 'AWWWWW'!

"i guess kisame was right she was tired" said itachi as he smiled, to the others next to sakura being turned into a puppy that was the craziest thing they seen all day.

"yeah yeah she's cute now just wait until she wakes up than we'll see" kisame was still mad about getting bitten.

"quick lets pick up the pace and get back to base before she wakes up" Pein took to the trees and the akatsuki were on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

Deltora: Ok part 2 cool last time I didn't disclaim so I'll do it now I DON'T own Naruto! I most likely NEVER will so just read the fanfic.

Itachi: there is no need to be so mean about it just chill out ok.

Deltora: never mind itachi and read the fan fiction already.

Itachi: she's crazy please don't take anything she says/said to heart.

Deltora: I'LL SACERFICE YOU TO JASHIN!

Itachi:…..

_Back at the hideout..._

Deidara was sitting on the couch with the still sleeping sakura in his lap, he stoked her back genteelly and sakura relaxed letting out a small lawn in her sleep as she got comfortable. A few minutes later Pein entered the living room and faced deidara. Pein cleared his throat "deidara since she seems to have taking a liking to you as of right now i want you to watch over her for the time being, understand?"

"yeah i get it, so want me to help outside, un?

"yes just leave her there kakuzu will watch her for you" than kakuzu walked in the room with sasori behind him, kakuzu sat in a chair across from the couch so he could watch sakura, and sasori sat on the couch next to deidara.

"you know brat i think that's the first time you ever just did what you were told and never put up a fight." sasori was stating the facts and teasing.

"yeah yeah Danna, un" deidara put sakura on the couch and walked out of the room.

Hidan came in the living room with a grin on his face he looked at the couch seeing sakura there his grin got wider, he pulled the small dog into his lap to pet her so she wouldn't wake up. "i like her better in this form what do you think sa-so-ri?"

"i think you should shut your mouth before i shut it for you..."

"oh come on she's cute like this you know you like her a little bit right?" hidan's grin was now a smirk.

Sasori looked at hidan like he just grew a second head "what do you think? what you have in your lap is the same weapon used to kill me, its going to take more than her becoming a dog for me to "like her" as you put it."

"ahh, i think you'll warm up to her after a while, your lucky she's hot in human form your death was perfect i can see why you were mad when we brought you back..."

"enough hidan he doesn't want to hear that, if that's the way you feel you can help deidara watch her." kakuzu entered the conversation.

hidan was still petting sakura even though he wasn't aware of it fully she seemed content in his lap which made him happy. "whatever kakuzu it doesn't matter from what i can tell she's not going to be much trouble i mean what could she do in this form? cute us to death?"

"perhaps, hidan your under-estimating her, she's quite a smart girl you know." itachi walked up behind hidan and was looking over his shoulder to see sakura.

"jashin itachi warn somebody when you enter a room. when did you get here anyway?"

"a minute ago."

"right... I'm sure that's the truth. stupid weasel."

"what was that hidan" Itachi was looking at him funny.

"nothing."

"that's what i thought"

Sakura had being woken up by hidan and itachi but she was trying not to let on to it, the longer they didn't know she was awake the better. 'ok ok calm down they won't hurt you unless you do something to tick them off so if i keep quiet they won't even know im here..' than kakuzu started walking towards hidan reached down picking sakura up by the scruff of the neck and was about to leave the room when hidan spoke.

"hey kakuzu what are you doing? she's sleeping."

"no she's been awake for a while now, she's faking it."

"i see will you didn't have to take her without askin you know?"

"hn" and so kakuzu left the living room and went to the kitchen, sakura wasn't sure what was going on because kakuzu's cloak was too big and was covering her face.

'what is he doing i can't see stupid guy is wearing cloths like 3 sizes too big!' sakura thought to herself as she heard him messing around with something. than he put her down on the floor in front of a bowl of what sakura could only call 'mystery meat' because her nose was telling her it was nothing she'd ever eaten in the past, she looked at kakuzu who was now sitting in a chair watching her close, her face was asking what do you want me to do?

he gave a simple command "eat."

'he wants me to eat this well ok but its not going to be easy this body is a pain and how do dogs eat any way?' she tried a couple of times to get the hang of eating without hands and silverware, after many failed attempts she finally got it down path and ate everything in the bowl. It really did taste good even if she wasn't sure what it was.

"good girl you wouldn't have liked it if i had to force you to eat it." kakuzu said, making sakura shiver. At that moment itachi, deidara and kisame came in the kitchen sakura was very happy to see deidara she was wagging her tail, then she spotted kisame and her mood changed completely she started growling at him.

"ha-ha she really hates you kisame but she's in love with me, un" deidara grinned as sakura stopped her growling to think about what he just said, she rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

"well I'm going to fix that deidara i don't want her to hate me so you just watch" kisame gave a toothy grin and tried to pick sakura up but she bat his hand away as best she could with her paw but she fell back giving him the chance to get her. she growled as he took her from the floor, he sat down on a chair and put her in his lap he was trying to tie a piece of what looked like strong string around her neck but she was fighting against it, he finally manage to tie it and put sakura back on the floor at his feet. itachi was watching this carefully because he could see this was going to be amusing.

"what do you have in mind kisame?" he asked quite boldly.

"this" kisame put the end of the string under his foot so his hands were free, first watching sakura trying to get free than reaching into his cloak and taking out a small ball with a grin.

"oh this should be good, un." deidara grinned he didn't know sakura well but he knew for a fact she would die before playing fetch with kisame. sakura's face confirmed his thoughts.

"oh she'll play alright if she doesn't i won't untie her and i got all day."

'that is so not happening' sakura looked at kisame's foot he was clearly not trying to keep the string down but she was getting nowhere. 'WAIT I KNOW' sakura got in a playing pose wagging her tail.

"see i win." kisame said as he smirked.

"i don't believe she is going to do something like that, un"

'she has a plan' itachi thought to himself as kisame threw the ball within sakura's reach, she ran after it but tripped and fall knocking the ball out of reach she sat up shaking her head after hitting the floor. she looked back at kisame who was laughing his ass off at her failure.

"here I'll get it for ya" Kisame leaned back in his chair just barely lifting his foot from the string and the moment he did sakura ran pulling it out from under him, running across the kitchen and under the chair deidara was sitting in, she used her paws to pull the string up next to her and waited for kisame's reaction.

"just as i thought she's far smarter than you kisame and you should accept that now so you two don't have problems like this in the future." itachi's lazy responds to sakura out smarting his partner for the second time today.

Deltora: So Cool ain't I just a genius?

Hidan & Tobi: YES!

Itachi: No…..

Deltora: quiet itachi! The fans don't know that!

Itachi: they do now…..

Deltora: …O.o…..


	3. Chapter 3

Deltora: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! L

Hidan: Jashin woman take a chill pill!

Deltora: SHUT UP OR I'LL SACERFICE YOU TO JASHIN!

Hidan: HEY THAT'S MY LINE!

Kakuzu: They were meant for each other…

Pein: we pick up our story right where we left off.

…...

Kisame examined the puppy after itachi's one sentence speech. "hmm. ok so she's smart i get it but really she's a child she should like playing games right?" kisame was trying to hide the fact his pride was hurt.

"She's not a kid kisame she's like 18, un"

"18 big deal, I'm what? 36. and your the youngest member of akatsuki and your 20 so she's a kid."

"dude pein's the leader and he's like 22, and itachi is 21 so age doesn't mean anything, un."

"oh shut up deidara, she's a dog right so there aren't a lot of ways to play with her, i guess she could play cards with some help but really in that form fetch is the best i can do." kisame was really trying to help sakura and himself get along, kisame had a soft spot for small animals even if she was really human. sakura looked at kisame from where she was hiding he wasn't that bad and she could learn to like him a little bit.

'I'm going to regret this' she came out and sat on the floor, she tilted her head and looked at him as if to say what's wrong didn't you want to play?

Kisame smirked at her "what's up? why are you looking at me like that? your the one who ran to lover boy over there, and now this. your a strange one aren't you?"

Sakura growled but didn't turn her back to him, true he wasn't the nicest person but he didn't seem to want to hurt her so she maybe able to use that in the future to her advantage, who knows?

Than Tobi came in out of no where may I add, seeing sakura got excited, picking her up quiet roughly as well and started hugging her little body into his chest like a little girl would do with her teddy bear. Sakura was not pleased to say the least, however someone beat her to it when she heard a very loud voice telling the masked boy to release her or die.

Kisame.

He was glaring at Tobi daring him to try his luck with his baby. Yes kisame had decided sakura was his and any one who got in the way was yesterday's funeral! Tobi however was not taking the hint that kisame was going to rip him in half if he didn't let go of sakura. "kisame-san she isn't yours so I can hug her if I want to." Bad choice on Tobi's behalf.

_Soooo, after tobi got his rear handed to him by Kisame. Tobi learned the hard way that sakura belongs to kisame…_

Sakura was cuddled up on kisame's lap in the living room, they were watching T.V and he was enjoying sakura through it all. Kisame was petting her and she saw the wrap around his hand that was covering the wound she had gave him. "its alright I don't blame you for biting me I deserved it for saying the things I did." sakura couldn't believe what he was saying but she'd go with it, she licked the wrap on his hand and he smirked at her yes she hated him but she clearly felt bad and this gave kisame an idea. He tried to flip her over on her back but she wouldn't let him and he could see why, on her back he should see every "part" of her, she winced as he picked her up and put her on his chest, he kissed her forehead making her turn her head away from him. "awwww! Is my puppy blushing?" kisame asked with a smirk. Sakura was in fact blushing, really bad. She didn't mean to it just happened. Tobi entered the room daringly but Pein was with him as well so it made since.

"Kisame we'll have to decide soon who will watch and take care of her through the night." Pein was right someone had to make sure she didn't run away.

"Boss put me in my place if I'm wrong but where is she going to go? I mean think about it for a second if she leaves a members room how is she going to leave the hide out if she can't open doors, carry supplies, or break chakra seals for that matter." Kisame had a point too.

Pein was silent for a minute clearly thinking about what kisame said. "she's crafty I wouldn't put it pass her to find a way out."

"I guess…"

"tobi thinks kisame-san is under estimating her and being over protective."

"shut up or we'll have a repeat of what I did to you earlier!"

"tobi'll shut up now."

"sakura, do you want me to take you outside before the sun goes down?" kisame tried not to smirk, because he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Sakura wagged her tail a little telling kisame it was a good idea. So he left the room and started walking towards the exits for the backyard of the hideout there was a garden with a pond, training grounds and forest out there. Kisame walked over to what sakura could only call a pen, the fence was about four feet and looked like it went into the ground, plus it was completely wrapped with chicken wire so smaller animals couldn't run through the spaces in the fence.

'wait smalls animals? Oh hell no!' sakura caught on to the plan pretty fast and kisame smirked.

"I didn't think you would caught on but your pretty smart aren't you?" He jumped the fence and put sakura down on the ground. "this is what the boys have being working on this after noon they care enough about ya that they want you to be able to go outside without one of us watching ya, and you'll be pleased over that too pretty soon." He left again to leave sakura to enjoy the evening and her alone time.

'uhhh, ok so lets see if we can get out of here.' she tried climbing the chicken wire but failed, than digging a tunnel under the fence which indeed turned out to be a couple feet under ground and covered in chicken wire. 'ok can't go over it, round it, or under it, how about threw it?' she backed up and was about to make a run for it when nature called and she stopped. Her first instinct was the human one of a bathroom but little doggies don't use bathrooms so in the end sakura realized her fate and did what she had to do. 'ok back to business, well the business of getting out of here anyway.' She was about to run at the fence again but kisame returned, making her stop in her tracks and sit like a good little puppy who wasn't just about to go face first into the fence.

"good to see your having fun." He clearly had the wrong idea and thought she was just running around the pen doing puppy things because she couldn't do much else to entertain herself. Sakura crouched down almost as if she were scared as kisame picked her up. "what's the matter? Your not in trouble or anything I'm just taking you inside." Sakura let out a heavy sigh making kisame grin at her. " Your so cute as a puppy sakura." Kisame laughed and shook his head as he walked back into the base.

…...

Deltora: Another well written chapter! J

Hidan: I think different.

Kakuzu: shut up before she kills us!

Deltora: Its times like these when I wish I had a TNT. Hope you enjoyed! J


	4. Chapter 4

_Pein's office later that evening….._

"ok so deidara will be watching her tonight but he shouldn't and doesn't have to watch her all the time someone else can take her tomorrow, it be best if she spend time with all the members because when the time comes she'll be working along side us as an akatsuki. She's an important part of our plans and I suggest you get to know her now while the goings good." Pein finished his mini-speech.

"I have no problem watching her any time Pein, un."

"I know deidara but all the members need time with her, so by taking turns caring for her now you'll all get close to her."

"sounds fair enough, I don't mind any more since we're on good terms now." Kisame said with a smile.

_Deidara took sakura to his room…._

"you got two options the floor or the bed, un." Sakura thought about it, the floor was cold but if she slept in the bed she had to be with deidara which wasn't so bad but he was an akatsuki and she didn't trust him. "I'm waiting, un." Deidara was getting impatient. Sakura decided, she couldn't get on the high bed by herself so she put her front paws on the side of the bed and deidara helped her up. "alright, you wait here and don't cause me any un-needed pain ok, un?" He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sakura sighed she was sitting on deidara's bed and he was going to take awhile she guessed so she started looking around. It was a simple room dark walls with an akatsuki cloud on one wall and the others where, well, "personalized" to deidara's taste with explosions of paint everywhere. There were paintings of scenery hanging on the walls which was surprising, Sakura would have never guessed he liked scenery. "what's ya look'in at, un?" Sakura jumped and almost fall off the bed but deidara caught her. "whoa take it easy its just me, un." he put her down and sat on the bed next to her. "I painted those myself you know, un."

Sakura tilted her head. 'he can paint?' she thought. A better look at deidara made sakura blush but deidara wouldn't notice it because of her fur, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and a male tang top. 'hot…'

"yeah most people don't think I can do anything other than blow things up but I'm a better artist than that, un."

'does he realize how one sided this conversation is?' Sakura watched deidara pull the covers back on the bed and get in, he grabbed sakura hugging her into his chest, she forced against it at first but soon let him cuddle with her.

"seriously sweetheart I'm not that bad that you can't cuddle with me, un." He smirked. Sakura looked to the side, jeez these boys could make her blush.

_The next morning…_

Deidara woke up and something was off. He felt warm on his chest, he looked down and sakura was laying there fast asleep, he smiled 'not sure when she really got there but I'm game, un' He picked her up laying her down on his pillow and leaving.

Sakura woke up, stretched, yawned and than realized deidara was gone. 'where is he?' she thought, walking to the side of the bed it was high but she had courage so she jumped landing and rolling head over heels smashing into the wall. 'Ok, no one saw that so it didn't happen' She left the room walking down the long hallway. 'deidara might get mad if I'm not where he left me, oh well' she looked at the different doors each personalized for a different akatsuki's taste. Deidara's had a "boom" mark, sasori's had a puppet plan on it, kisame's was blue with shark jaws, Tobi's was a big lolly pop 'typical' she thought has she passed hidan's room BIG jashin sign the red paint had dripped and run down the door so it looked like the door was bleeding. Sakura put her tail between her legs. 'WHO in their right mind would even THINK of going in there? I'm getting out of here before I end up in there against my will.' she moved on, kakuzu's door was plain only a few lines sort of like stitches she guessed. Pein's door had rings on it, 'Ok so like his eyes? Or does he like playing darts?' She got bored and ran off to the kitchen.

_In the kitchen…._

In the kitchen sakura noticed a few things, 1. Deidara was there, 2. He looked stressed, 3. Pein was mad; conclusion deidara was in trouble. "I told you there she is, if you just let me go get her we wouldn't be having this conversation, un!"

"Don't talk back to me deidara, I'm the leader and if I tell you to watch someone it means not to take your eyes off them." Pein picked sakura up by her scruff, ohh how she hated that. He sat at the table putting her in his lap, petting her head. Sakura noticed pein's breakfast left nothing to wish for, bacon, eggs, toast, the works. She stared at it and unknowingly put her front paws on the table trying to sneak a bite. " that's mine sakura." he warned, but she only pulled back a little and waited.

The other akatsukis soon started pouring into the kitchen but to sakura's amusement their were in their PJ's. She smirked at them. 'Ok this is future blackmail.'

"Careful Pein it looks like she's about to take a bite of your breakfast." Kisame laughed as sakura pulled back at fast as she could and glared at kisame for giving her away. "take it easy sakura I'll share mine with ya." that made her happy because she wagged her tail. Kisame sat down with his breakfast which was just as good looking as pein's however there was more in kisame's plate. Sakura jumped off Pein's lap and ran over to kisame who picked her up laying her on his lap. Sakura instinctively put her paws on the table wagging her tail. Kisame smirked, "you want it BEG for it." Sakura only now realizing his plan but really wanting the bacon also not wanting to hurt her pride sat and weighted her options. "I said beg not sit sakura, come on it wouldn't hurt you to play along sometimes you know, jeez loosen up girl." Sakura looked away from him she wasn't the type to "play along" it seemed immature to her but the bacon smelt so good.

Kisame knew he had her he took a peace of the bacon and held it over her head out of her reach of course "come on sakura beg."

"I don't like you kisame." Sakura Said evidently to everyone but sakura it came out as barks.

Hidan yawned "honey we can't understand you, considering that maybe the first real sound out of you since yesterday I'll take a good guess that you already know that"

"nice to know Einstein" she barked.

"love you too." He said with a smirk. He could pretend she said anything at all and basically they could fill in the blanks and make her look pretty bad so sakura decided maybe barking wasn't such a great idea after all.

Kisame was being ignored and didn't like it, but than sakura begged for him out of nowhere. "well you finally gave did you?" He smirked sakura wasn't extremely stable in the beg position her body waved back and forth as she attempted to stay up right. The look on her face made it look like she was saying hurry up and give me the bacon you idiot I don't have all day!

"ha-ha-ha you seem to be having some trouble there sakura, un!" Deidara found this all very amusing.

"oh leave her alone lover boy, she's trying." Kisame gave her the bacon and she pretty much swallowed it whole. "WOAH! Someone's hungry aren't they? Konan!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP TODAY WHATEVER YOU WANT IT CAN WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE!" A female yelled from somewhere be on the kitchen.

Sakura winced in fear. 1. There was a girl in akatsuki? And 2. If there was she was scary!

Hidan was sitting at the table resting his chin in one of his palms. "its her time of the month I see."

"What is Konan-Chan doing?" Tobi was innocent and didn't really understand what hidan had just said.

"she's changing her damn p-" Kakuzu covered his mouth.

"now don't get the wrong idea I'm not afraid of Konan but if she hears that I will be." kakuzu released hidan.

Sakura was completely horrified to say the least.

"NOW! What do you idiots want?" Konan walked into the room, Sakura watched her carefully she was beautiful but freaking scary.

"get sakura's bowl and put some food in it she's hungry." Kisame was a man he wasn't going to back down to Konan.

Konan narrowed her eyes at kisame but than turned her attention to sakura this was the first time they had met and Konan wasn't sure if she liked sakura or not so she decided to find out, she knelt down in front of kisame so she was eye level with sakura. "let me put bows in your fur and I'll take extra good care of you" She said with a smile.

The boys sweat dropped. "seriously Konan? You're the only woman in the world that had the guts to join akatsuki on your own and you want to play dress up with Puppy?" hidan was to stupid to have the intelligence to shut up. However tobi was stupider.

"OMG! CAN TOBI PLAY TOO!"

"NO you idiot you're a man you can't play dress up where's your pride, un?"

"Pride?"

"I stand corrected sure tobi you can play dress up with the girls after all its clear your really female, un"

"TOBI IS A MAN DEIDARA-SENPAI!"

"no your not, un" Deidara rolled his eyes as tobi started protesting that he was a boy.

Konan cleared her throat. "well sakura is that a deal?"

Sakura nodded for yes but it was clear she already saw her mistake.

"YES!" Konan went back in the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with sakura's food bowl. "Here you go sakura." Sakura jumped off kisame's lap and ate her food but she suddenly didn't feel safe with the other female in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Deltora: I DON'T own Naruto isn't that clear?

Kakuzu: I maybe tight over money but your tight over disclaimers. You really hate doing them don't you?

Itachi & Hidan: SHHHHH! She'll freak!

Deltora: *clears throat* I'm right here….

Itachi, Hidan & kakuzu: *sweat drop*

_Later in the living room…._

"hold still sakura I'm almost done!" Konan was tying a bow on one of sakura's pointy ears. Sakura's dog form looked a lot like a wolf, long fury tail, pointy ears, long face, but small body however her large paws told the akatsuki 9 chances out of 10 she was going to grow. Konan had bows on her ears, in her tail, down her back, and on her hind legs.

'oh boy what did I get myself into?' sakura thought she looked around the room, sasori was sitting on the couch watching Konan 'torture' her and enjoying it. Itachi and Hidan were also there and the look on their faces said 'better you than me'. Sakura growled, tobi passed Konan a bright pink bow for between sakura's ears and Konan started tying it in.

"not that I'm not enjoying watching this but I think she's had enough." itachi said lazily putting his chin in his hand.

"shut up itachi she doesn't care!" Konan pet sakura's head as she finished putting the pink bow in her fur.

'I wonder what she would say if I shook them out? Its not worth the chance.' "hey these are getting heavy take some off." Sakura got in the beg position.

"wonder what sakura-Chan wants" Tobi asked rubbing his chin.

"she wants the bows off, isn't it clear she's begging for it." Hidan didn't like all the bows, one yes it made her look so cute but not 30!

"maybe she's begging for more bows." sasori said with a smirk.

"No she wants them to take some off."

"what makes you so sure itachi?" hidan could never understand itachi's mind reading skills.

"well for one their weighting her down, and two she's not shaking them off so maybe she just wants some of them off." itachi finish his will thought out reasons.

"ok Konan-Chan I guess we need to takes a few off"

Konan sighed. "all right I will but-"

"NOT THE PRETTY PINK ONE!" tobi yelled hugging sakura.

"Ok Ok we'll make her keep the pink one just calm down." Konan sweat drop this boy was the very definition of insane. Konan started removing some of the bows from sakura's fur, and sakura wagged her tail.

"see told you she wanted some of them off." itachi relaxed in the chair and closed his eyes.

"shut up we knew that! Besides I was almost right!"

"for once…."

"SHUT UP SASORI!"

"same to you hidan….."

Konan was getting mad with them. Why were they here any way? She was just dressing sakura up nothing they should want to see, right? "Ok that's enough out of all of you! Here sakura you have one pink bow on your head, WAIT I know a better place for it." Konan tied the pink bow ribbon around sakura's neck making her look SOO cute.

"now that's cute." hidan smiles at puppy sakura.

"TOBI LOVES SAKURA WITH HIS PINK BOW!"

'his pink bow does he wear this himself or something?' sakura thought as pictures of the hyper boy running around with the bow on his head flashed through her mind. She was soon cast from her thoughts as Pein entered the living room.

"what are you doing to the poor girl Konan?" He paused "and Tobi?" 'what the heck' he thought.

"TOBI AND KONAN-CHAN ARE PLAYING DRESS UP ON SAKU-PUPPY!" Tobi was freaking out he was really happy at the moment.

Pein sweat dropped what kind of a man was he? He had NO pride and didn't care what he was caught doing or by who.

Pein rubbed his temples. "ok this isn't happening. Sakura come on" He kneeled down as sakura ran over to him he picked her up. 'she looks so cute with that ribbon on her neck' he looked at Konan "I like the pink bow." He blushed and the boys nearly had a heart attack.

"OMG! PEIN BLUSHED!" tobi and hidan screamed perhaps they felt that their lives where in danger and screaming was the only way to make them feel better.

"Silence." Pein's one word commands were enough to shut any one up even the immortal and the moron.

"You really like it Pein?" Konan asked this was her childhood best friend who was colder than a naked mole rat in the artic ocean.

Pein blushed again. "yes but I have some else to go on her neck." He sat on the cough and pulled a black collar from his pocket. He removed the ribbon and put the collar on her instead it had an akatsuki cloud shaped tag hanging on it.

'guess this means I'm an akatsuki.' Sakura could just barely see the tag from where it was on her neck but she could in the cloud was the rain symbol.

"HEY WHY THE RAIN VILLAGE SYMBOL!" Hidan freaked.

"because I am the leader so she belongs to me." Simple answer for a simple question this guy doesn't panic over anything.

Sakura growled but she was sure no one heard her. 'belong to him my ass, I belong to no one.' She scratched at the collar it was a little uncomfortable but she knew it wasn't coming off any time soon.

"CAN TOBI PUT A BELL ON SAKU-PUPPY'S COLLAR!"

'oh hell no!' Sakura thought looking to Pein for some reassurances.

"I don't think that would be wise at the moment Tobi however if we tend to lose sakura we may have to for easy finding." Pein had just clearly stated that he had it in mind to do the spoken if it became needed.

'great, it went from bows to collars and now bells. What's next? Nail polish on my claws? Or hair dye?' Sarcasm was one of sakura's weaknesses because she just couldn't shut up, however sense they can't understand it wasn't so bad.

"deidara and sasori have a mission in one hour however deidara wishes to take sakura along with you two what do you think of that sasori?" Pein's smile was evil.

"I couldn't care less if I tried."

"excellent, than I'll tell deidara he's welcome to take her along for the ride." Pein left sakura where he was sitting and left the room.

'just prefect now I'm stuck with deidara and sasori for god knows how long… I guess deidara isn't that bad but he's a hugger which is kind of creepy. And sasori he's a whole other story.' sakura looked at sasori who smirked and walked to her before she could do anything she was in his arms and he was leaving the room.

Deltora: I love this chapter but I don't like the way I wrote it. I don't know there's something about it that rubs me the wrong way.

Pein: what doesn't rub you the wrong way?

Deltora: Ninja Bunnies?

Pein:…O.o…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Deltora: Sorry its being awhile since the last update but I was busy with other stories.**

**Itachi: Deltora is NOT trying to offend ANYONE In this chapter, she had NOTHING against blondes or gingers, mainly because she IS a blonde herself, and can't really speak for herself. But almost sasori is a psychopath. ^/_\^**

**Deltora: YEAH! I really am a blonde and gingers are great people! ^_^**

**Hidan: she can't see the itachi insulted her can she? -_-**

**Deidara: of course not, un…. -_-**

**Tobi: Deltora-Chan owns nothing but the story line! Naruto is not hers!**

_Sasori's room…_

Sasori had put sakura on his bed, so he could pack his stuff, he didn't need a lot just some strolls and he was done. "what's wrong? You seem up set."

Sakura winced not liking him reading her mind.

"well sorry I didn't mean to….. What's the word, displease, sadden you? I guess that's the best way to put it." sasori sat on the side of the bed and just laid back with a heavy sigh. Sakura heard his wooden joints move and it made her shiver as memories of their fight flashed through her mind. "Don't think about it, I'm not mad at you really, well I mean you killed me I'm not happy but I won't hurt you." he never looked at her once, he only stared at the ceiling. Sakura felt her stomach turn a little but brushed it off walking over to sasori and putting one of her front paw on his face hearing her claws click on his wooden cheek made her shiver again. Sasori smiled and pulled his face away, he couldn't help it this girl made his charka source feel funny and he liked the feeling.

'that smiles is real, and its scary for that very reason.' sakura thought he couldn't smile, not like he was now he looked happy.

"Hey quit it already." Sasori nudged her with his face and she took advantage to pin his face to the bed with her paws, Sasori laughed and turned his face the other way making sakura fall toward him. "now enough playing around I don't like to keep people waiting." he sat up taking sakura and his ninja pack than left the room.

_At the entrants to the Akatsuki lair….._

_(Deltora: The word lair makes them sound so much more evil then they already are!)_

Deidara walked up to Sasori who was still holding sakura. "what took you Brat? I can't be kept waiting like this" Sasori handed sakura to him and started walking.

"it wasn't my fault Danna, Hidan got in the way but don't worry I made sure to keep kakuzu busy until we get back, un." He smirked.

"I see well as long as hidan is in more than 5 pieces I'm happy."

"he is, un"

"excellent."

Sakura didn't like this, if hidan is in pieces what about her? Deidara held her against his chest and walked behind sasori a ways. He rubbed his nose against hers and rubbed her back with one of his hands. 'he treats me as if I'm really a dog, well right now I kind of am but I'm still human on the inside.'

Deidara kissed sakura cheek and smirked as sasori looked back to see what was going on. "what are you smiling about?"

"you were holding her, un"

"you Brat. What's your point?"

"its funny how you say you hate her but you don't act like it. I think you really like her Danna, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned his head back to look forward. "that's ridiculous." He was really smiling.

"so Sakura who's art is better mine or sasori's, un? Keeping in mind that I'm a lot nicer than sasori is, un."

'great how do I answer that? I like both their "arts" one thinks art is a bang its there one minute gone the next. The other thinks art is everlasting it never fades or dies. But when I think about it art should be an everlasting bang…'

"well sakura, un?"

Sakura cuddled her head under deidara's chin, letting out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I'm guessing one of two things; one she on your side or two she just doesn't care."

"could be both, un."

Deidara and sasori walked for a long time, deidara put sakura down every now and again so she could walk on her own. She ran around them playfully and full of energy.

"your just bursting with energy today aren't you, un?"

Sakura wagged her tail but the mood soon changed when sasori picked her up, opened his cloak and placed the puppy inside a _storage unit _within his body. Deidara flipped.

"DANNA! what are you doing? She doesn't need to be kept like that she's not doing any harm, un!"

Sasori sighed. "I know she's not hurting anyone but in a few minutes we'll be at our mission location so she'll be in the way if she's free to move, I won't hurt her deidara now focus."

Deidara wasn't happy but agreed. Sakura on the other hand found this nerve wrecking, she was INSIDE sasori this wasn't ok on any level of weird. However it wasn't long before sakura could tell they were in battle, she wasn't being thrown around inside sasori however she could hear the battle and it wasn't pretty; but over quickly.

Deidara asked for sakura and sasori made the decision to keep her until their next break just in case their target had any friends and deidara agreed. They stopped at a tea shop and sasori took sakura from the _Storage unit _and held her in his arms. As she had done in the bedroom sakura put her paws on sasori's face, which he reacted to by pulling away with not even a smile like before and handed her to deidara. However it would seem that a couple of early 20's, late teenage girls saw sakura and well you can guess what happen.

"AWWWWWWWW! That puppy has to be the CUTEST thing ever!" The blonde chick was just being a complete well blonde.

"Can we hold her by chance? Its okay if you don't want us too." The ginger wasn't much better when it came to annoying the hell out of sasori. But it doesn't really matter who the girl is because these girls were nice sasori just didn't like hyper teenage chicks.

"uh. I guess you can, un." Deidara handed sakura to the blonde who shared her with the ginger, as for the said puppy well she was suffocating fast because the blonde had sakura hugged tight to her super sized boobs.

"what's her name?"

"its sakura, she's our new puppy, un." Deidara sweat drop looking at sakura, she wasn't happy being crushed in another woman's boobs but she knew she had to be a puppy.

"AWWWW! Cutest name ever dude! It totally fits her too, pink puppies are so adorable!"

'as if she's even seen another pink puppy before….' Sasori was about to lose it when the blonde gave sakura back to deidara and the two girls said good bye than ran off. "thank God."

"wow Danna was it that bad, un?"

"yes."

"ok, un" 'heheh that's funny he's drove mad, un'

They didn't get back to the hide out that night so they ended up in an inn, it would still take 2 or 3 hours to get to the hide out from where they were. Sakura cuddled her head under deidara's chin as the two akatsuki's checked in to the inn, when they were asked to sign the guest book but they gave an excuse not to and went to their room.

Deidara put sakura on one of the beds. "stay, un." He went to the bathroom.

'sasori's here who in their right mind would dare move an inch in a useless body like this one?'

Sasori walked over to her, he pet her head just because she didn't like it. "I like getting on your nerves." he smirked.

Sakura play bit his fingers but she knew it wasn't much good any way he couldn't feel it. However she was ever so tempted to bite hard and see what would happen. Sasori looked behind him, and than did something out of character, he kissed sakura on her forehead. He than went back to the other bed, laid down and closed his eyes.

'what just happened?' sakura dumbstruck, wasn't thinking overly stand. 'he kissed me. I thought I only got that from deidara and kisame. NOT sasori the guy I KILLED for crying out loud! Maybe it was some kind of warning. Or' she smirked. 'or maybe Mr. sasori isn't such a bad guy. Maybe he has a _soft-spot _after all.' Sakura knew sasori didn't really sleep being a puppet however he did need some sort of rest to restore his chakra. She paced on the bed, since she was turned into a dog sakura could feel her chakra slowing coming back since the first day when it was drained. 'ok. Lets see if I can still control chakra by making this jump.' she focused her chakra in her paws and made the leap of fate.

Miss judging the distance sakura flew right into sasori's side face first. She sat there shaking her head to regain her senses. 'a face full of wood doesn't feel good no matter what you right.' sakura made a mental note. Sasori however was stunned looking back and forth between sakura and the other bed from where she had jumped.

'how the heck did she jump that far?' he looked at sakura again to find she was staring up at him. That same smile from back at the base came onto his features. "how did you do that?" the smile became awkward as he looked for an answer.

Sasori's face went blank with deidara returned from the bathroom. He looked at the two confused. "why is it you say you don't want anything to do with her but yet you won't ignore her, un? I keep finding you and her together, un."

"its not my fault this time she jumped."

"what? From the bed? Did she make it all the way to the other one or did she hit the floor, un?" Deidara concern was clear.

"she made it to the other bed. Yeah I know I didn't think she could do it either."

"that's a long jump for someone with such short legs, un"

Sakura's growled she wasn't weak. "I'm better than you think!"

"ok ok take it easy, un! I take it back just stop your barking ok, un?" Deidara didn't want trouble from the other guest at the inn about their "dog".

Sakura turned her head away from deidara in a attempt to ignore him however when said person being ignored picks you up and cuddles you how do you ignore them? Deidara sat on his bed and pet sakura's back making her unwillingly relax in his arms. "don't get your tail in a knot ok? Your not going to be hurt, un."

"well our prior thought that she couldn't use her chakra was clearly wrong."

"Big deal she can focus chakra to make a nice jump, un. That's not enough to cause any-"

"deidara, her chakra is returning to her body because her soul is settling into that new body. First when she was turned into a dog all her energy was drained. However now she's getting control on her chakra, there's no telling what she'll be able to do once all her chakra is back."

"your thinking too far into it Danna I personally think it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she had a little useful chakra, un." Deidara felt sakura fall fully into sleep on his chest.

"your too trusting deidara. She's our enemy and we need to be on guard around her."

Deidara yawned "well you can do that but I'm going to bed, un."

**Deltora: I liked this chapter, made me feel for sakura a lot though…**

**Kakuzu: I wasn't in it but I'm still getting paid right! $_$**

**Deltora: Yeah yeah don't have a copper kitten! **

**Tobi: thanks for reading! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deltora: ok haven't updated in a well but that's ok it's a long chapter in my opinion.**

**Tobi: Deltora-Chan does NOT own Naruto, she only owns the storyline.**

**Hidan: as if that wasn't clear.**

**Deltora: hidan screw you.**

**Hidan OH? My house or yours?**

**Deltora: both. You go to yours and I'll got to mine.**

**Ita&Dei: ouch!**

_Deidara, sasori and sakura returned to the lair. _

_Three days later….._

Sakura was running though the hallways of the lair as fast as her legs could carry her with hidan hot on her tail, no pun intended. He was mad but who could blame him? Sakura had his necklace and had no intension on giving it up without a fight. She made the turn to run into the living room but had to put the breaks on as fast as she could, when she came to a stop her hind legs were pretty much in front of her. Sakura slowing looked up coming face to face with kisame who had a smirk on his face.

"Hello, puppy and just what do you have there?" Sakura growled at his comment putting the necklace around her own neck a couple of times so she didn't have to carry it in her mouth. Suddenly kisame used his foot to genteelly pull her under his cloak, she wasn't sure why until hidan was hear in the room.

"WHERE IS SHE? I SWEAR I'LL RING HER NECK WHEN I FIND HER!" Needless to say her plan to have a little fun back fired and now she was in a fight for her life.

'oh well this will help me learn to use this body better and more like a ninja' she thought hoping to kami kisame didn't plan on giving her away.

"she never came in here Hidan, what's got you all worked up anyway?" Kisame already knew.

"that bitch stole my necklace! When I find her I'll teach her to take things she doesn't own!"

"you know she may need a toy or something hidan. The other members don't have time or interest in spending time with her, so if me and deidara aren't around she maybe getting bored."

"So?"

Kisame sighed. "Well since she's bored she may have tried to play with you but you told it the wrong way."

"do you really think she was trying to play?"

"I'm almost dead sure." Kisame pushed the little trouble maker out from under his cloak for hidan to see. Sakura was leaning back against his foot trying not to be seen but all of hidan's anger had faded already.

"I'm sorry sakura I didn't realize know one wasn't paying you any attention." hidan picked her up and held her tight to his chest as she reached up licking his face. "thanks" he said before leaving the room with her.

"since when were YOU a peace keeper kisame?" Itachi asked to tease his older partner.

"I'm not but her intentions were pure that time so I had to clear it up"

"how did you know that was what she wanted?"

"saw it in her eyes I guess…" Kisame rubbed the back of his neck.

"your right though she doesn't get much attention unless its from you or deidara. Could explain the trouble she's caused the last two days."

Flashback:

_After the mission with sasori and deidara sakura was left to her own devises to keep herself occupied. Boredom sank in by day two. She had food and water when she wanted it a member would fill her bowls at meal time when she ate was up to her. But other than being let outside every now and than, she was pretty much forgotten. Well anyone who knows the pink haired girl knew she wasn't going to take boredom. To start tobi couldn't find his shoes when he woke up, sakura had dragged them into the living room and for good measure she crewed them a little but the taste clearing turned her off. Than Konan put everyone's food on the table before any one got there and sakura helped herself to kakuzu's food, she's lucky to be alive after that stunt. Weapons have being going missing and found in place like under the couch, behind the T.V, in the fridge, and well you get the idea. She tripped Pein in the morning by pulling on one of the ears on his bunny slippers. Which was hilarious in both kisame and hidan's eyes but the others were to afraid to laugh but they did think sakura had a death wise. Lucky for her she's faster than Pein in the mornings. And now she was messing with hidan, she has guts._

Kisame laughed as he thought back over the trouble she cause in two days. "well I guess he'll have to think of something."__

_In hidan's room…_

"ok little sakura! I know your bored and all but you can't take things that aren't yours. That goes double for my stuff, ok?" Hidan had his necklace back and he was very happy about that.

Sakura on the other hand was staring at his blankly. 'I'll do what I want you can't stop me.'

Hidan sighed at her lack of reaction. "well than, how about we find something else for you to take your destructive power out now." Hidan started digging through his closet. However sakura decided not to stick around to find out what he was looking for. Hidan's room was scary with weapons everywhere chains on the walls and blood everywhere! Sakura ran for the door that hidan so stupidly left open.

Sakura walked through the hall towards the kitchen. 'that guy scares me, it was only a few minutes ago he was ready to hang me, now he's ok with me again?' she looked into the living room on her way and saw the kisame and itachi were still there, she stopped, let out a small bark and got into the beg position.

Kisame grinned. "Well look who it is! Akatsuki's little trouble maker, got away from hidan did you? You sure know how to get what you want don't you? You know your in trouble but you come here and play cute by getting in the beg pose. Which by the way your getting quite good at." kisame walked to her and picked her up but when he did his face went from grinning to confusion. "I think you've gained weight since last time a held you?"

"when was the last time you held her?" itachi asked in a monotone.

"over three days ago" Kisame put her on his chest but instead of doing what she always did of cuddling her head under his chin she growled and pushed away from him. "uh? What's wrong"

Itachi smirked. "you insulted her I think." He chuckled.

Kisame looked at itachi than back to sakura. "all I said was she got heavier, all it means is that little puppy form is growing." kisame put sakura down again. Sakura turned her head from him and ran off towards the kitchen again.

Sakura turned the corner to enter the kitchen and at first glance it looked empty however second look her eyes landed on her favourite blonde in akatsuki. "Deidara!" she barked happily.

Deidara was eating a bowl of cereal honey nut cherrios to be correct. He smiled down at sakura on the floor wagging her tail. "what's up? Are you hungry or something, un?" Sakura got into the beg position. Deidara sighed shaking his head. He reached for the box of cereal and took a few in his hand, "here, un." he put them to her mouth so she could eat them. "what's with all the trouble you've being causing lately? Is it because your gaining confidence around us, un?" He sighed know he wouldn't get an answer weather she could talk or not. Sakura put her front paws on the chair wanting him to pick her up but he didn't.

'what the… he never says no.' deidara finished his cereal but he didn't drink the milk instead he put the bowl on floor and left the kitchen. 'well that was unlike him, oh well I got the milk!' she started drinking it. It tasted sweet from the cereal. Sakura sat back after finishing the milk and scratched her neck making the collar move around. 'now than what can I do now?'

"SAKURA! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU GIRL!"

'I could run for my life!' Sakura ran out of the kitchen and to the one truly safe place where no dared to go unless they had too. Pein's office! When she got to the door she thanked every god she could think of that it was open, she cut the corner and was under pein's desk in seconds.

"sakura?" Pein look under the desk at the pink puppy, however she wasn't paying him any attention her eyes were on the door looking for whatever she was running from. Pein sighed. "what did you do THIS time?" sakura didn't respond. That when Pein heard hidan calling her name and he smirked. "so its hidan is it? Is he still trying to track you down from taking his necklace?" She shook her head. "oh? Something new?" She turned to face him and begged. Pein's smirk didn't change as he picked her up. "I'll hide you if I can but you really need to behave or are you some sort of dare devil?" Sakura smirked. "right it's the latter than…" Pein continued with his paper work as sakura curled up on his lap and fell asleep.

It was getting late when sakura woke from her nap, Pein was gone but she was still in his stair it was pushed in so no one could see her, she smirked. 'he said he'd hide me.' sakura looked out the window to see the sun was setting. 'crap, I could get a member to let me outside before the sun goes down all the way!' she jumped off the chair and ran to the living room.

When sakura got the living room she found kisame. "YES!" she barked at him.

"what does she want?" kisame yawned he to had being taking a nap.

"maybe Saku-puppy is hungry?" tobi watched sakura's face drop a little.

"take her outside tobi that's the only other thing she could want." itachi knew she had an open mind he could easily read it.

"OK!" tobi took sakura from the room.

"you my dear friend are the coldest most evil person I know." kisame was refereeing to itachi telling TOBI to take her out.

"well I wasn't going to do it and I didn't see you moving so?"

"still tobi?"

"hn."

**Deltora: next chapter is already being worked on because I went too far when writing this one…**

**Hidan: once again proof of your blondeness! -_-**

**Ita&kaku: have you lost your mind!**

**Deltora: (shoot hidan in the head) he just did! **

**Ita&kaku: …O.o**

**Deltora: next chapter will also be kind of-**

**Konan: don't give it away! :O**

**Deltora: uhhh, it'll be good, in a bad way. Or something like that… JUST WAIT AND SEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Deltora: warning this chapter may cause tears. Also I have nothing against the fat lady.**_

_**Itachi: you know you give these 'I have nothing against' speeches a LOT!**_

_**Hidan: you can say that again!**_

_**Deltora: I'll kick you both where the sun doesn't shine if you don't shut up.**_

_**Hidan: NO! that's one of the three pains I DON'T like! **_

_**Kakuzu: what are the other two?**_

_**Hidan: hunger pains and our pein in the ass of a leader.**_

_**Deltora: O.o**_

…_**...**_

_Outside with sakura and tobi….._

Tobi put sakura down in her pen and she walked to the other side as far away from tobi as she could get. "is Saku-puppy afraid of something?" He left not waiting for an answer.

'jeez what is up with that guy?' Sakura looked around, 'its also like I can sense something… but I don't know what.'

_SNAP! _

'WHAT WAS THAT?' Sakura started looking around for whatever had caused the noise. "maybe I'm just over reacting" She sighed. But before her heart beat could return to normal and black figure came at her at top speed all that she time for was too try protect myself with chakra.

_WINCE!_

_Back inside the lair…._

"did anyone else hear that" itachi was reading a book

"Hear what itachi-san?" tobi was on the floor.

"it sounded like a dog… in pain?" Kisame was confused by was he heard.

That's when it hit deidara right in the face "SAKURA!"

They all ran for the backyard. However what they saw when they got there shocked them.

Sakura was outside her pen facing off against an attacker who some how got pass the defences, but that wasn't even the problem, the problem was she had a long cut on her side starting just behind her shoulder and leading down her side to stop on her hind quarter.

"ha-ha who would have thought you could attack in that form girl. But I think everyone can see which way this battle will go." Her attacker couldn't see the danger he was in. he didn't get away with hurting sakura unharmed she used her chakra to break the bone in his right arm.

"SAKURA!" deidara was losing it. He wasn't about to let this guy get away with hurting her.

'I-I'm losing blood fast but I won't fall not in battle, not like this!' She started on her feet.

Kisame grinned "well. Seems our little girl has it bad, doesn't she? I don't think she'll let anyone see her weakness." He removed samehada from his back.

"indeed her will is strong however she can't keep it up now help her." Pein could feel the pulling at his heart strings. Strings he thought were cut a long time ago.

Kisame didn't wasted a second he attacked before the fat lady could even let out the first note.

Sasori had shown up out of nowhere and was at sakura's side. As kisame drew the attacker away sakura fell/sat on her uninjured hind quarter. Sasori move chakra to his hand and went for sakura's neck. Deidara grabbed his wrist. "have you lost your mind, un! Were you really about a put her down, un!"

"She's not going to make it deidara and even if she does, she'll suffer dearly if she is forced to live through the healing process of that wound. And she knows that as well as I do, I'm only doing her a favour."

"THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS LET HER MAKE UP HER OWN MIND ABOUT IT, UN!" deidara got down next to sakura and touched the wound, the natural salts on his fingers stung in the wound. "sakura what do you want?" No _un _on that.

Sakura winced the pain was BAD! But if she had learnt ANYTHING from Naruto it was to NEVER give up. She stared right into his eyes with great determination, the determination to live. Deidara smirked " you got your answer sasori, un!"

"she's a real sucker of punishment." sasori picked her up, uncaringly.

'makes me wish kisame was holding me, at least he'd be gentle!' Sakura couldn't make a sound anymore, she was going to pass out if she didn't save her energy. Sasori carried her into the lair and to the medic room. Even though the akatsuki didn't have a true medic with them they still needed a place for the wounded so they wouldn't be in the way. Sasori went the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pain killers, sakura's small body made him question using them, but when kakuzu stitched the wound she'd want some help with the pain.

'foolish child why doesn't she just let me take her out of her suffering…' sasori thought as he took one of the pills from the bottle. He forced open sakura's jaws and put the pill in her mouth, forced the jaws shut, tip her head back to massage her throat making her swallow. "Now hold on until kakuzu gets here if you truly want to live." he glared at her but it wasn't full hearted, his chakra source longed for her to close her eyes and fall into darken, he didn't want her to suffer.

Kakuzu showed up a few minutes later and one look at the dieing puppy on the table and he knew it wasn't good. "this is bad how is she even staying awake?"

"I don't know, the pain killers I gave her should have also put her to sleep so stitching her up wouldn't be so bad, but the stubborn brat is fighting them." Sasori was truly annoyed by sakura's determination at this point. He had told her to hold on to life not fight the damn drugs he gave her! "ok look I'll hold her down you stitch up the wound and then I'll give her something to rebuild her blood, than if she becomes stable he'll wrap the wound, got it?"

"Got it" kakuzu got his stitches ready, and sasori put his hands on sakura, one on her neck the other held her back legs down and together so she couldn't kick. Kakuzu placed the first stitch, sakura struggled but didn't cry. 'poor thing.' kakuzu thought.

'I-I won't give up! I won't die here, not like this!' sakura cried out on the second stitch but she never made another sound for the rest of the process.

When he finished kakuzu pet sakura's head. "I think that's good. The wound shouldn't open at least."

"good now to get her to swallow these." sasori again forced her mouth open but this time it wasn't so hard, put the pills in her mouth, closed it and genteelly massaged her throat. "I don't think she'll make it."

"you never know she has a strong will." Kakuzu grabbed some bandages. "lift her body carefully and I'll wrap her." He voice was very quiet clearly he didn't want to lose the trouble maker either.

Sasori lifted sakura and watched in silence as kakuzu did what he had to. "I haven't felt like this since I turned myself into a puppet."

"yeah, I can't remember the last time I cared about someone dieing either." he finished wrapping sakura's small body from her shoulder to her hindquarter. Kakuzu than left the room.

_Outside the room in the living room…_

"How is she, un?" Deidara was still holding on to was kakuzu truly thought to be false hope.

"listen its not good alright? We closed her wound and right now she is alive. However…" There was no need to finish as members of akatsuki they knew.

"I should have just let Danna take her out of her suffering, un"

"deidara talk like that will be what puts her in her grave." Itachi was the last person anyone thought would give the hope speech. "let me ask you what truly kills a person? Is it a kunai to the throat, poison, loneliness, or is the fact that the people around them lost hope in their life? A person only truly dies when they are forgotten."

"…" it was silence all around.

"she cares a lot about you deidara you should go to her, if you don't she just may give up." Deidara left the room. However kisame entered the room covered in blood, everyone tensed at the site of him.

"not worries it isn't my blood." Kisame grinned half hearted, "I won't ask how she is since the _other guy_ is dead she must be in better shape than that according to the laws of physics.

"Physics doesn't have anything to do with it!" hidan yelled out.

"well the law of kisame than. I say she's alive so that's that." Kisame went to his room to clean up. 'last thing I want to do is go see her while I'm covered in blood, I might scare her to death.' Kisame smiled he knew as well as any of them she wasn't going to make it through unless her guardian angel worked serious over time.

_**Deidara: you pick the worst places to end chapters, un! I want to know if she'll make it, un!**_

_**Deltora: you'll just have to wait and see.**_

_**Hidan: if she dies and the story ends can you write and hidan X Saku?**_

_**Deltora: uhhhh.**_

_**Kakuzu: hidan just go kill someone…**_

_**Deltora & hidan: OH MY JASHIN LETS GO!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Deltora: I'm back! Gotha clear something up first though. Last chapter I got a comment saying I copied ****The Hidan Show ****off you tube. Well there's the thing I didn't do it on purpose. Its was something my brother said that made me think of that for hidan to say, I had completely forgot ****The Hidan Show**** when I wrote that and if you have a problem with that that's fine.**

**Hidan: it doesn't matter who's writes it I'm an asshole everywhere so I'll be clear right here I'll bet Deltora wasn't the only one to use that line, and neither was the maker of ****The Hidan Show!**

**Kakuzu: personally your both idiots for thinking either of you isn't going to jail for worst things than copy right. And if you want me to be really honest your-**

**Deltora: OK I GET IT! I'm a bad person but I meant good. I didn't know I was copying at the time I wrote that if I did I wouldn't have wrote it!**

**Itachi: just do the disclaimer so the people can read…**

**Tobi: DELTORA-CHAN OWNS NOTHING BUT THE STORY! ALL COPY RIGHT IS EITHER THE CAST WHICH EVERYONE USES OR NOT ON PURPOSE! Can tobi have a cookie now?**

**Deltora: *gives tobi cookie***

**Tobi: ^_^ **

Sakura was long passed the whole passed out stage. Not having a lot of blood in your body tens to do that to a person. She was dreaming about Naruto and Kakashi but than her grandfather started to appear. She pushed him away he was the reason she was in this mess why would she want to dream about him? Sakura's dream began to tunnel and she could see the small light at the end. _'great I'm dieing and now its over.'_

'_no sakura fight there are people who care about you…'_

'_grand pa? Why would I listen to you? You caused all of this!'_

'_I know sakura but you'll see, things well get better but for that to happen you must live!'_

'_why? What the point now? I'm not even a human any more?'_

'_but you will become human again, but not if you don't live.'_

'_wait I can change back without my blood line limit!'_

'_yes all you need is-'_

" Sakura! SAKURA! Sakura please I'm begging you wake up, un… Please…"

Sakura felt a heavy weight now her neck area, and in her dream she was moving away from the light, it was getting smaller and smaller. Sakura's eyes came open slowly and the first thing she noticed was her fur was wet. Was deidara crying? She turned her head slowly and licked away his tears.

Deidara felt sakura's warm tongue on his face and he looked at her to see and small pup wagging her tail and smiling at him. He wiped away his tears. "GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE!"

'he forgot his "un" that's funny.' Sakura thought laughing the only way she could.

The akatsuki started to entered the room, they were quiet until hidan came in. "WELL YOU ARE A FIGHTER AIN'T YA?" He gave her a big smile.

"quiet hidan, un. Let her rest, un!" deidara ran his fingers through her fur and she licked his fingers.

"its late deidara you woke them up for this?" sasori was checking sakura's vitals, he didn't mean what he said and everyone knew it. Except maybe for sakura who was trying to nip his fingers.

"I thought you already figured out that doesn't effect me." sasori still pulled his fingers back a little playing with her.

"see I told you kisame's law states she wouldn't die. You guys should listen to me more often." Kisame grinned, he had almost lost hope as well but she pulled through so that was the main thing.

A few of the members started leaving the room. "its late deidara go to bed I'll stay here with her." Pein was relieved that she had pulled through if she hadn't what would he have done?

"alright, leader-sama I'll go, un." Deidara and the remaining others left.

Pein put his head genteelly on sakura, she was laying on her uninjured side so he had to be careful. "oh, sakura… I'm sorry you were hurt. That wasn't our intention, but kisame took care of that guy. I thought this place was safer than that but once I find out how he got here, it will be safe, I promise…" he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he tried to blink them back. He almost force himself not to cry until sakura licked his face, it was as if she were forgiving him and he couldn't take it, the tears ran out his face as he hugged her. Sakura trying to lick away his tears the whole time. 'How? How in just a few short days did she become so important to me? My heart had turned to stone and some how without even trying she's turned it to gold even if its only a small part of it, she's managed to turn.' Pein looked at sakura who was still trying to dry his tears with her tongue. "I promise sakura. I will protect you."

Pein used his gravity powers to support sakura's weigh in his arms so he wouldn't hurt her as he walk to his room he laid her on one of the pillows on his bed and pet her until they both fall to sleep.

In the morning, Pein woke to his face being abused by sakura's tongue. He knew to problem and took her outside. Afterwards Pein took sakura back to the medical room to come face to face with sasori.

Sasori had he's arms crossed, and was tapping his foot. "I had thought deidara had taken her from the room, what I wasn't thinking was that YOU would…"

Pein cleared his throat he was blushing. "I just thought she'd be more comfortable with me is all." He laid her on the table.

"right." sasori ran chakra over the bandaged wound and suddenly he's eyes went wide as he pulled back.

"what's wrong sasori?" Pein's deep voice rang through the room.

"her wound is healing much faster than I very thought possible."

"she a medic sasori its only natural for her wounds to heal fast like this." Itachi had appeared out of no where.

"man you have got to stop doing that." Pein glared at itachi for making him jump.

"she had a close call but she'll be good as new before we know it. Believe me…" Sasori left again.

"well than, I guess you'll be putting deidara in charge for her until she's b-"

"no."

"what do you mean 'no'. leader-sama someone has to watch her?"

"yeah I will. Not deidara. And not anyone else. I will." Pein's words were firm and not to be questioned.

**Deltora: I really have nothing to said.**

**Pein: that's a first.**

**Hidan: shut it pein she's a great person!**

**Kakuzu: you only say that because if you don't she don't stab you.**

**Hidan: BUT SHE'S SOOOOO GOOD AT IT! SHE KNOWS JUST WHERE IT HURTS THE MOST!**

**Kisame: you sick twisted puppy….**

**Sakura: HEY!**

**Kisame: Sorry I'll rephrase that. You sick twisted, uh, sea horse? I don't know! **

**Deltora: O.o**


	10. Chapter 10

**Deltora: welcome to the 10****th**** chapter of pup-**

**Tobi: DELTORA-CHAN OWNS NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE ALL COPY RIGHT BUT THE CHARATERS WAS AN ACCIDENT!**

**Deltora: umm, Tobi?**

**Tobi: YES Deltora-Chan?**

**Deltora: NEVER INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!**

**Tobi: O.O *cries***

**Deltora: *sighs* I'm sorry Tobi. I'll make It up to ya, lets go give Hidan monster wedgies.**

**Tobi: *shiny eyes* REALLY?**

**Deltora: LETS GO!**

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later…<em>

Sakura was finally back to full heal, but right now she didn't care about that. Sasori was removing her bandages and she was getting impatient about it, so she was wiggling.

"Hold. Still." sasori to was getting impatient but for different reasons. This was the thousand time he'd told her to hold still and would that girl listen, noo.

"I want to run hurry up!" Sakura barked.

"yeah yeah woof woof to you too now just wait…" sasori started removing the bandage that was between her legs and ever time he changed her bandage from the day she was injured to now she always yelped as if he hurt her which he didn't. "you are such a virgin."

"DANNA! I HEARD SAKURA YELP IS SHE OK, UN!" Deidara ran to sakura aid whenever she made a sound since she was injured, but right behind him was Pein who saw no reason to repeat the question however he was waiting for the answer.

"she's fine." He smirked. "well unless you consider still being a virgin an injury." Sasori chuckled when sakura laid her ears flat against her head and growled at him.

"at least I can HAVE sex puppet boy!" Sakura growled at him.

"ya know Danna she's most likely insulting you inability to have sex right now, if I know her at all, un." Deidara smirked at sakura who barked and wagged her tail in agreement to his statement.

"sex leads to mistakes. it's a weakness so I got rid of yet another human defect." sasori spoke proudly of what he had done to himself.

'stupid fool.' sakura thought bitterly. 'I may be a virgin but I don't think he knows what he's missing.'

"did you even have sex before turning yourself into a puppet danna, un?" Pein took sakura from the room as sasori and deidara got into one of their famous arguments about art.

Pein went to his office, sitting to the desk and sitting sakura on the desk in front of him. He ran his fingers through her fur where her injury once was and because of her medical nin jutsu there wasn't even a scar and the fur had almost grown back to its normal length. "i bet it feels good to be back to normal, hm?" he smiled at her.

Sakura barked happily and begged wagging her tail. Seeing her like this again made Pein so happy that the last 3 weeks were over even injured she found ways to try and get under his skin.

_Flashback: Sakura had needed a lot more care than Pein had first thought, he had a bed for her in his office so he could watch her at ALL times but yet somehow she managed to cause trouble the moment she was back on her feet. She hadn't being able to walk on her own for a week and a half however he had taking his eyes off her for like 3 minutes and just like that she was gone next thing he knew hidan was screaming because his bible was missing. Than the next day she was gone again but this time he didn't go looking for her because he sat at his desk watching her drag everyone's headbands into his office and hid them under her bed. That's what they got for not wearing them in the base he guessed. _

_End of flashback_

Pein had a peace of rope that he played tug-a-war with sakura with, when Konan walked in without warning so he panicked and pushed the rope AND sakura into the top drawer of his desk, and pushed it shut.

"is something wrong Pein?" Konan is beautiful but not the brightest bulb in the bunch.

"NO! nothing! What can I do for you?" Konan went on about a woman's needs however Pein's mind wasn't on what she had to say. It was in the drawer where sakura was. 'would she hurry up sakura needs to be remove from the damn drawer dammit!'

"so if you don't want heads to role-"

"Konan. I'm sort of busy right now if someone or something is troubling you than deal with it you're a big girl now." Pein rested his chin in one of his hands with his elbow on his desk.

Konan blushed she was embarrassed. "s-s-sorry to bother you." she must of thought he was giving himself a hand job. She left the office.

'Crap she had the wrong idea… oh well.' he opened the drawer to find sakura sit up and shake her head. "I'm sorry I panicked and instead of hiding the rope only I put you in there too. Forgive me?" he gave her a smile.

"yeah yeah it doesn't happen again." sakura barked.

"yeah… I didn't understand that but you don't sound mad so we'll go with that!" She really was growing onto him. Pein lifted her from the drawer and pot her on the floor.

'i think I'll stretch my legs a little.' Sakura ran out of the office down the hallway. 'its being so long since I've being able to run this fast!' She was so happy to finally be able to run again that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was running. Suddenly she realized that she didn't know where she was. She sat down in the dimly lit room. 'uh oh, where am i?' She winced.

"are you lost little sakura?" Sakura nearly jump 10 feet into the air and that's saying something when your not even 2 feet tall yet yourself. She did the only thing that came to mind. Run under the bed!

'holy crap who or what was that?'

"I'm sorry little sakura I didn't mean to scare you please come out its itachi." Itachi sat on the floor next to the bed waiting from her to come to him.

'if he thinks I'm coming out that easy he's got another thing coming.' She heard itachi sigh before he looked under the bed to see two glowing green eyes staring right into his.

'well now that's creepy even for me' itachi thought as he put his hand under the bed not next to sakura but the show her he wasn't going to hurt her. She was easily frighten since her accident and itachi wasn't sure if he'd be able to get her out from under his bed. "come on sakura please come out I don't want to have to go get Pein just because your under the bed and I can't get you out." Sakura didn't move an inch. Itachi sighed. "ok you leave me no choice." Itachi reached toward her genteelly grabbing her collar and cautiously pulling her out from under the bed.

"there now, your safe. There is no need to fear me sakura." He held her close to his chest and rubbed her back.

'stupid Uchiha. Trying to get on my… good…. side.' sakura relaxed as itachi's skillful fingers massaged her back.

"your getting big, its surprising really I thought because you aren't a real puppy you'd stay the same size as the day you were turned." Itachi looked down at sakura's face only to see a very unpleased look on it. "oh? You don't like me talking about your size?"

Sakura growled than let out a heavy sigh. "no you wouldn't say?"

Itachi raised an eye brow. "okay I'll guess that's a no…" he paused for a minute. "I'd like to say your cute sakura however I think I'd be insulting you because your truly beautiful sakura." He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

'he's crazy if he thinks I'll fall for another uchiha.' Sakura forced her way out of itachi's grip and left the room ASAP. 'hmm I wonder where sasori is? I don't think I've seen the walking two by four since this morning.'

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU!"

'speak of the devil.' Sakura smirked. 'wonder what I did this time? Can't remember doing anything to piss the living fire wood off…' sakura walked into the living room to face sasori, kisame, and kakuzu.

Sasori pointed to a hole in the cough where something had being chewing. "what were you thinking this time?" he glared at her. But kakuzu was more scary any minute he was going to explode because to the money that would have to be put into fixing the cough.

'th-they don't really think I did that do they? Oh come on just because I chewed Tobi's shoes that ONE time I did this! I leant my lesson chewing things is gross!' Sakura growled her defence. "I DIDN'T do it!"

"Don't even TRY to get out of this one sakura, Do you know how much money I'll have to spend to fix this!" Kakuzu grabbed the small dog by the scruff of the neck which was becoming more painful the bigger she got. "I think you get off with WAY TO MUCH stuff around here! Its about time one of us took some responsibility as your master and gave me some discipline!" Sakura could see the anger in his eyes.

"but I didn't do it…" Sakura gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"kakuzu. Release her." Pein was right behind him and kisame and sasori were frozen in place.

"why should I? look what she did!" he pointed to the cough.

Pein looked at the damage than back to kakuzu. "she didn't do it."

"your just picking up for her…"

"NO I am not. Look closer we have mice. Sakura is not to blame _this time_."

Sakura wagged her tail as Pein took her from kakuzu. "happy? Well sakura you may or may not still think I'm your enemy however I wouldn't blame you in the wrong if I know the difference." Pein kissed her cheek.

"mice hmm." sasori was looking over the damage one more time. "how is it the no ninja alive can enter this base without paying for it with their life but a simple rodent can?"

"how should I know?" Pein raised an eye brow.

Sasori smirked. "because your _God."_

"funny ha-ha…" Pein wasn't amused. "I'll order Tobi and Deidara to go hunt the mice down next time I see them. As for right now. Fix the cough." He put Sakura on the floor and she ran off.

Sakura ran until she was in front of a blue room with white flowers painted on it. 'Konan' she scratched at the floor waiting for Konan to open it. 'she's a little crazy but she is nice' Sakura smiled as the door opened.

"Sakura! Hi sweetie!" Konan watched Sakura walk in her room and jump up on the bed by herself. "wow Sakura I didn't know you should jump that high." Konan sat on the bed next to Sakura, she grabbed her brush and combed Sakura fur. "so the boys blamed you for the mice eh?"

Sakura looked back at Konan as if to say how did you know.

"well I heard the boys yelling, and I saw a mouse in the kitchen this morning."

Now Sakura had a doubting look on her face.

"what? You think I would scream if I saw a mouse or something? I'm an akatsuki Sakura not a little girl." Konan giggled at the thought of Deidara seeing a mouse. " Listen sweetheart I know their harsh sometimes but give the guys a break ok their only trying to keep the peace around here." Konan finished combing Sakura fur so she put the brush down.

Sakura sighed than ran off. 'I know that Konan…'

* * *

><p><strong>Hidan: *arms crossed tapping his foot in front of Tobi and Deltora* I am SURE you DIDN'T need to do THIS! *pointing at his sponge bob boxers that have being brutally deformed by a wedgies*<strong>

**Deltora: well I think you deserved it. *crossed her own arms***

**Tobi: Tobi is behind Deltora! Far. FAR! Behind her!**

**Hidan: I'm not mad at Deltora. I'm mad at you Tobi, she an innocent little Jashinist, and you are not a good boy. *picks up his scythe***

**Deltora: Hidan wait before Tobi losses his head in a pain filled manner. I'd just like to say it was my idea.**

**Hidan:…**

**Tobi: Hidan-sama? **

**Hidan: *pulls Deltora into a forceful kiss***

**Tobi: AHHHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!**

**Kisame: *eating a popsicle* Thanks for reading the 10****th**** chapter means a lot to Deltora she'd tell you herself but…you know. please review. **

**Kakuzu: we are sorry for any mental scarring caused by Hidan or Deltora.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Deltora: I don't really see this as my best work…**

**Itachi: its fine.**

**Pein: you couldn't have said more?**

**Itachi:…**

**Pein: right quiet type… -_-**

**Hidan: well, lets see OH right! DELTORA OWNS NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! ANY COPYING WASN'T BY HER KNOWING! JASHIN THESE PEOPLE SHOULD GET THIS BY NOW!**

**Tobi: Enjoy the story! ^_^**

'Sakura's log. Its being 3 months, four days, 3 hours, 56 minutes and 4 seconds since I entered the enemy's lair. Its being a long hard battle however just over a month and a half into the great mouse hunt I Sakura Haruno am zeroing in on what seems to be the last of the pest. AND ITS ABOUT TIME!' Sakura ran at the little beast who saw her just in time to run down the hall. "NOOO! GET BACK HERE AND LET ME CATCH YOU! YOU LITTLE-" Sakura turned the corner too fast and ran into the wall.

"Tobi thinks this was easier when there was more of them. We've being after Nibbles for weeks now."

Deidara hit the back of Tobi head. "the last is always the hardest to catch but we'll get it, un."

"PULL IT TOGETHER!" Deidara and Tobi looked down at the barking pink puppy who was now up to Deidara's knees in height. Sakura moved down the hall nose against the floor tracking the varmint that had just escaped her.

Tobi and Deidara followed close behind. "Is Saku-Chan mad at us?"

"no Tobi but if she ever gets her jaws on that mouse there isn't going to be a mouse left, un."

Konan was in the kitchen preparing lunch, spaghetti with meat balls. The smell could be detected all over the base.

"That's quite the smell you got there Konan hope it taste as you as it smells." Hidan was watching her cook.

"has my cooking disappointed you in the past?"

"no which is why it had better not this time either." he went to steal a meat ball, but Konan slapped his hand away.

"NOT YET! Beside its hot you'll burn yourself." She blushed.

"since when do you care?" he was rubbing his hand.

"I don't! its just a warning!" she went back to her cooking.

_Back to Sakura…_

'man lunch smells great but the rodent must die first.' Sakura found a crack in the wall where the mouse's scent went.

"Hmmmm, that's not going to be easy, un." Deidara crossed his arms looking at the whole in the wall.

"OH OH Tobi CAN GET THE MOUSE SAKU-PUPPY! STAND BACK!"

Sakura took a step back he was an idiot but still his innocent was so cute. 'got to love his want to be the sacrifice.' she sat and scratched at her collar just waiting for the-

"OWCH! HE BIT Tobi! AHHHH!" Big tears where screaming down Tobi's orange mask from the one eye whole he had.

"idiot…" Sakura scratched his pants legs and he pulled her into a crushing hug still crying away. Sakura sighed. "its ok Tobi." she licked his mask.

"Tobi LOVES SAKU-PUUPY!" guess the pain stopped.

'that was a fast recovery.' Sakura continued the cuddle with Tobi has Deidara make his attempt at getting the little monster out of the hole.

"this will fix his, un" Deidara smirked making both Tobi and Sakura run to dear life knowing what came next. "katus!"

BOOM!

"Deidara YOU IDIOT! YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE WALL!" Sakura knew they weren't going to get away with this one.

"calm down Sakura look, un." Deidara point to a piece of fur. And Sakura tried to disappear inside Tobi. "hey I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart, sorry but at least we got the mouse, un."

"Tobi. Deidara. WHAT ON GODS GIVEN EARTH HAPPENED TO THE WALL! WE HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" Kakuzu wasn't happy and now all three were running for their lives.

In the kitchen…

Sakura came flying though the kitchen door so fast she looked like a pink blur, the bigger she got, the longer her legs got and the faster she got. She could already out run Deidara and Tobi thus why they were nowhere to be seen. She took a leap of fate and landed in Hidan's arms the moment Kakuzu came in the room dragging Deidara and Tobi by the collar.

"does any one want to tell me why these two and the puppy blew the wall in the hallway to shit?"

'uh oh Kakuzu about to lose it better do something cute' Sakura looked around but couldn't think of any that just as she lost all hope of surviving to become human again, Konan dropped a meat ball now the floor.

"OPPS!"

"YES!" Sakura barked diving for the meatball and grabbing it in her jaws just before Konan got it. She turned and faced Konan in a play position with her tail wagging. Even Kakuzu's stone heart melted has he watched Sakura eat the meat ball with her mouth cover in the sauce.

Konan laughed. "guess someone likes meatballs, hmm?" She picked up the large but still a puppy Sakura putting her on the counter and washing her mouth with a cloth.

Kakuzu released Deidara and Tobi than cleared his throat. "you two are still in trouble but we'll discuss it when we're done eating."

"why the sudden change of heart Kakuzu?" Hidan raised an eye brow.

"because according to Sakura lunch is going to be good today and I'd rather not miss it just because I'm kicking their asses." Kakuzu sat at his place to the table waiting for Konan to bring him his food.

'mission complete! The mice are gone, Kakuzu isn't going to kill me well not until tomorrow anyway and I got a meal ball.' Sakura wagged her tail more when she saw Konan was putting more meatballs in her bowl. "YES! 3" Konan lifted Sakura off the counter and let her eat food. 'mission went better than planned!'

_Later that after noon…_

"SOOOOO, BORED!" Sakura was laying on the couch bored out of her mind. "holy crap on a cracker! If something doesn't happen in the next 5 minutes I WILL die of boredom!" Sakura rolled over on her back, no one was in the room so she didn't care. that's when she saw it, in all its wagging beauty her tail. 'no I can't! can I?' Sakura jumped off the couch and looked down the hall way no one was coming. 'only because I have 3 ½ minutes to live if I don't do something.' She started chasing her tail running in circles and coming so close to getting it when.

"Sakura-CHAN Tobi WANTS TO PLAY TOO! 3"

"AHHHHH Tobi!" Sakura went up on her hind legs, falling backwards and hitting the wall. But she didn't stop she fell straight thought the wall and down a set of stairs! When she hit the bottom she hurt all over. "ouch… what the hell just happen? still when do living room walls have stairs behind them?" It was dark in the room but Sakura could see pretty well being a wolf/dog thing. "this place seems empty…" and it was until Sakura looked up to see a HUGE monster with like 12 eyes and its mouth open with all its teeth showing. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura ran and hid behind the first corner she saw. "damn I got to get back up stairs." which wouldn't have being a problem if the wall hadn't gone be in place. "damn it all! What the hell is that thing any way its not moving or making any noise."

"ohh, I get it it's a statue. It must be the one the akatsuki seal demons inside, no wonder its In the basement than it's a real eye sour anyway. Tobi had better find someone who can get me out of here." Images of her old friend Naruto came to mind if akatsuki ever got their hands on him they would seal the demon inside him in this statue and he would die. 'there has to be away to stop that from happening. Somehow'

_To the others…._

"Has anyone seen Sakura, un?"

Tobi ran in the room "Sakura-PUPPY FELL IN THE SEALING ROOM AND Tobi CAN'T GET IN!"

"uh oh not a good place for pups to stick their noises."

"Sakura-puppy didn't try it Pein-sama Tobi scared Sakura and Sakura hit the fake wall."

Pein sighed, big surprise it was Tobi's fault. "I'll go get her." Pein left the room.

"Pein-sama isn't going to hurt Puppy-Chan Right?"

"no Tobi I don't think so he loves her too much." Konan turned the page of the book she was reading.

_In the sealing room…_

'where is that little devil anywhere?' Pein thought as he switched the lights on. "there you are." Pein walked over to the shaky pup hid in the corner. "hey don't be scared, I'm not mad at you but Tobi his in for it." he picked her up. "you don't like the sealing statue, do you? Well I don't blame you, you are friends with one of our targets."

_In the living room…_

Pein walked from the sealing room and back into the living putting Sakura on the couch.

"hey sweetie! Not having a good day?" Kisame pet Sakura's back but stopped the moment he saw her flinch. " are you ok?"

"Saku-puppy fell down the stairs…" Tobi said sadly.

"WHAT?" Kisame freaked. "are you hurt Sakura?" The small pup shook her head but it was clear she was lying. "Konan!"

"I'm right here Kisame chill out she'll be fine a little sour for a few days maybe but ok." Konan smiled to back up her words.

"whatever you say…" Kisame carefully this time rubbed Sakura's back, he was picturing her falling down all those steps and it was ripping him apart from the inside out. "can I take her tonight?"

Pein raised an eye brow at Kisame's request. "are you sure? You've never before."

Kisame nodded and Pein sighed. "alright as you wish."

**Deltora: so there you have it Chapter 11.**

**Kisame: grrr! I was barely in it!**

**Hidan: SHUT UP FISH STICK! YOU GET HER NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sakura: this is stupid, why do they fight over me? I'm not that great…**

**Tobi: NOOOO! Sakura IS THE MOST BESTEST GIRL EVER! ^_^**

**Sakura: THANKS Tobi! (hugs him)**

**Tobi: AWWWW! 3 hugs!**

**Itachi: thanks for reading… **


	12. Chapter 12

**Deltora: after many long months I have finally wrote this chapter!**

**Kaku: Took you long enough…**

**Deltora: Shut up it takes a true master and complete silence to make this!**

**Tobi: Deltora-chan doesn't own anything but the story line! Any copy right was a boo-boo. ^_^**

**Hidan: Yeah damn copy right! Now come on bitch let's bang!**

**Deltora: Shit… *runs for dear life***

**Tobi: RUN DEL-DEL-CHAN! BEFORE HE TAKES YOUR PURE SOUL AND EATS IT FOR BREAKFAST!**

**Pein: and now to the story…**

* * *

><p>Kisame carried Sakura to his room she was in pain but he showed her as much care as he could, gently put her on the bed as she let out a sigh.<p>

'All I got to say is thanks god Kisame loves me because that could have hurt a lot…' Sakura moved to lay down on one of Kisame's pillows and moments later she was sleeping.

"Wow, didn't think she'd fall asleep that easy." Kisame got ready for bed and when he went to get in the bed. "The hell?" Sakura was lying across both pillows. "Sorry honey but you got to share." He pushed her over to her own side making Sakura grunt.

The next morning Kisame woke up on his belly with the weight of the world on his shoulders/back. "What?" he looked back and what he saw was- "AHH!"

Sakura was having a wondering dream about bacon when she felt someone shaking her, she woke up angry and punched the person. 'Wait punched?' Sakura opened her eyes and saw it; she looked up to Kisame who was staring wide eyed at her. "I'm human…"

"Well no duh, you're always that hot…" Kisame couldn't believe this in his bed was sitting a naked lady who when he fell asleep was a dog! And did he mention she was naked? He smirked. "Well that was a fast two years, so what now?"

Sakura growled, "Idiot!" She pulled the bed sheet up over herself. "Don't be a pervert and take this seriously! It hasn't being two years I shouldn't be human!"

"You don't see me complaining, do you? And you don't have to growl anymore you know." Kisame sat back against the bed pose, he was so close to jumping on her but he was trying to play it cool.

"Kisame stop checking me out I'm the same puppy you were cuddling with last night not some slut!"

"Lord Calm down you're a site for sore eyes is all." 'Self-protection much…' Kisame walked over to his dresser and pulled out a T-shirt giving it to her. "Here cover yourself if you want."

"Thank you." She looked at him with those puppy dog eyes.

'Damn didn't think she could still do that.' "What?" he looked confused.

She blushed, "turn around…"

"You can't be serious?"

She spins her finger in a circle with a smile.

Kisame turned around mumbling. "Not like I haven't seen all there is to see anyway…"

Sakura rolled her eyes pulling on Kisame's T-shirt. "Now what?"

"I guess I have to show you to leader, I don't know I didn't see this coming and I don't think any of us planned this far ahead." Kisame turned back around rubbing his chin with his thumb and pointer finger.

Sakura sighed. "Sounds like fun…"

"Was that sarcasm?" Kisame grinned at her.

"Yes it was, if only you knew just how much sarcasm I used in the last 3 month I'd be in for a punishment." She met his grin with a smirk of you own.

_In the kitchen_

Pein sat in his chair waiting for Konan to bring him his food; he was hungry this morning so he didn't want any surprises.

"Ohhh Pein do I have a surprise for you!" Kisame called from the hall as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kisame I am in no mood for-"He spotted sakura. "What the hell?" Everyone's jaw drop Hidan's even hit the floor. "Uh Kisame what did you do?"

"I slept with her?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"YOU WHAT, UN!?" Deidara attacked Kisame with the help of Hidan.

"That's not what he met guys!" Sakura stamped her foot causing the whole place to shake making everyone shut up. "I don't think Kisame is responsible for this."

"Ok so what happened?" Pein was enjoying the- No enjoying HIS eyes candy. Sakura was wearing nothing but Kisame's shirt true it came to her knees and past but without bra or panties it didn't take much to imagine.

Sakura sighed 'him too?' She sat down at the table which she hadn't done in months so it felt awkward. "One of two things: 1) the jutsu was released by the caster or 2) I somehow broke it."

"So let's say it was released, how?" Pein was curious.

"Well the old man either let it go or he…" She stopped for a moment rethinking it. "Or he died."

"And if you broke it?"

"I didn't trust me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not able to use that kind of power and the only other way is through dreams and…" She thought about her dream last night dancing bacon. "It wasn't my dream last night." She laughed to herself.

"What are the chances he released the jutsu?"

"Few and far in between, he thinks I'm under punished and that my father was spineless that's why." Sakura rested her chin in her hand. "My father wasn't much of a man."

"So you're a human again?" Hidan was confused about all this but he still had the since to check her out.

"Well maybe, I really have no idea. But I'll tell you this much if I had woken before Kisame I would have being long gone from this place." She glared at Hidan who was smirking at her.

"Not like you would have gotten very far." He stood up walking to her and pulling his hand against her cheek gently rubbing it. Sakura glared at him through her eye lashes.

Sakura looked down. "I'm not a dog anymore Hidan." She kicked him into the nearest wall than she attacked him pinning him to the ground by sitting on him and pinning his arms down. "I can fight back!" she growled at him again he grinned at her.

Hidan started laughing, than quickly grabbed her wrist in one hand and sitting up causing her to slip onto his lap. She blushed as he held her hands above her head. "You're not in a position to fight sakura." He slipped his free hand under the shirt she was wearing, touching her in places she didn't want to be touched at least not by this pervert!

"Hidan! Stop! Please." She used her puppy dog eyes again.

"tsk you got that _get out of trouble free_ look mastered don't you puppy?" he let her go only to be kicked twice as hard as the first time crackling the wall this time, sakura jumped back instead of attacking the second time.

"She learns fast but we already knew that." Kakuzu was trying to understand all this as well. 'It was supposed to take two years for that jutsu to break so why now?' he was thinking too hard he didn't notice sakura in front of him.

"Kakuzu?" She gently blushed.

"hm?" he played it cool. Then she punched him laying him out flat next to his partner.

"That's for being a jack ass!"

Deidara Laughed his ass off at all this. "Ok I think it's time we took a little control over this situation, un."

He looked to Pein. "Why? I'm enjoying their pain." he smirked.

"She may kill one of them and I'll bet we're next, un."

Pein sighed. "All good things must come to an end I suppose." He stood up. "Sakura that's quite enough, as much as I'm enjoying this I can't let you go on hurting people." He went to put his hand on her shoulder but she turned around trying to hit him as well.

He quickly grabbed her collar and forced her to kneel on the floor by pulling it down painfully. Sakura winced a little.

'Snap! I forgot I was still wearing that stupid thing, crap no wonder Kisame was so turned on." She growled.

"Don't play with fire sakura I don't have time to teach a child like you how to walk." He released her.

Sakura sat there weighting her options, 'he's way too strong for me to fight but if I can get around him…' she stood and glaring at him.

"What's that glare for, you were being so good for me before why bring me and yourself trouble now?" Pein asked.

"Come on use your head what was I supposed to do? I was a dog!"

Konan walked in. "sakura? You're really beautiful you know that? I got some clothes that would fit you if you want them..." Konan didn't like having naked or almost naked women in the house things always got out of hand…

Sakura sighed what was the point? "Thanks Konan, it means a lot…" She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Will I didn't think you'd want to run around like that…" Konan put food on the table. "Why don't you calm down you're the only one whose being hostel here."

"This is way over my head Konan. I'm just a weapon it's always being that way and that's why I'm defensive I can't stand being treated like an object!" sakura growled making a fist.

Konan sighed 'this kid had it rough growing up…' "Come on sakura lets go to my room and get you into something comfortable than we'll talk about your situation." Sakura agreed and the girls left.

"That went well." Hidan continued eating.

"Well? We both got knocked on our asses by a woman!" Kakuzu's old way was showing through.

"But we're not dead or broken so that's a good day in my book." Hidan smiled.

Kakuzu put his hand on Hidan's forehead. "Did that hit to the head knock a screw loose or something your acting funny…"

"Nah it's just she sort of scares me so I'm counting my blessings." Hidan held up his necklace.

Kakuzu chuckled. "you're scared of her? Well now that's reason enough for us all to be scared…"

* * *

><p><strong>Deltora: and that's it, now don't think just because sakura is human the story is coming to an end that's not the case at all.<strong>

**Kisa: Damn she's a sexy bitch!**

**Saku: Shut UP Kisame!**

**Hidan: Deltora is hotter than Sakura!**

**Sasori: No one cares either way….**

**Tobi: See all You Fluffy Bunnies next time! ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Deltora: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've had other stuff to do.**

**Tobi: Deltora-Chan doesn't own Naruto, any copyright was a boo boo that she wishes you will over look. ^_^**

**Hidan: Damn, why do people throw around shit about copy right anyway?**

**Kakuzu: Because its wrong to steal.**

**Hidan: Says a criminal! **

**Pein: (sigh) Just enjoy the chapter already….**

Konan gave sakura some clothes to put on. "You know sakura you don't have to fight them."

Sakura pulled the clothes on, "it's just pay back for all the abuse I've taken the pass 3 months."

"Well in that case should I ask if you plan to stop?"

Sakura smirks, "I'll stop when their sorry."

Konan sighed, "Well I'll stay out of your way no point in me trying to stop you."

"Thanks Konan! For the clothes!" Sakura ran off.

"This can't end well…" Konan decided she needed some fresh air.

Sakura was running down the hall way she was looking for Sasori she was going to kill his ass all over again. 'When I find that b-' suddenly she was pulled into a room and someone covered her mouth. She struggled against whoever it was until they spoke into her ear, "shhhh, sakura it's just me no need to struggle." He took his hand away from her mouth

"Pein?" Sakura relaxed "what do you want?" Curiosity was sakura's great weakness.

Pein smirked the room was dark, he had her pinned against the wall and he had every intention on claiming her; but he'd have to warm her up to the idea first. "You want to come lay down sakura-hime?" He released her from the wall and started pulling her over to the bed.

Sakura pulled against him, "why do you want me to do that?" Her instincts were telling her this wasn't going to end in her favor. 'What has gotten into him?' This was the first time she had seen Pein's room since she was human everything was different now, nothing is the same as it was when she was a puppy. "Pein…"

He gently pushed her down on the bed getting on top of her, "relax sakura I won't go any farther than you'll let me." His lips made contact with her neck.

"I don't want to go this far, I don't-" He cut her off with a loving kiss on her lips.

"Sakura at least give me a chance."

Pein pulled her pants down and took her shirt off than let her relax again, seeing her nervous face, hearing her heavy pants was getting him excised. The moment he undone his own pants.

POOF!

Pein had to wait for the smoke to clear than he saw that under him was everyone's favorite puppy. He fell onto the bed next to her moaning. "Nooooooo…. You have got to be kidding me! I waited so long…."

Sakura licked his face, 'well that was quite the adventure…'

"Sakura for the love of all that's evil in this world change back so I can make love to you, please!" Pein watched her turn her head to one side than smile evilly and running off. "Noooo…"

Sakura run into the living room and jumped up on the couch. 'ah I really like being a dog now that I think about it after all you can't get raped as a dog, well not as long as you're the only dog.'

Hidan walked into the living room. "SHE'S A DOG AGAIN!" he sat next to her and turned the t.v, "well sweetie how long do you think it will last this time?"

"Where is sakura?" Pein's voices echoed through the lair.

'Shit!' Sakura got under the cough.

"She's in here!" Hidan yelled loudly at the voice of pein.

Pein ran into the room but then stopped walking back out realizing he was the leader of a feared organization so he could be more mature, He then walked back in the room with a cold glare of death in his stone cold eyes looking around the room. "Where is she?"

Hidan pointed under the couch.

Pein stared at Hidan there was no way the leader of akatsuki was getting on his knees to look under the couch. Hidan rolled his eyes and looked under the couch taking sakura into his arms. "Now how hard was that? Pein you could have got her yourself…" Just as Hidan was passing sakura to Pein she jumped from his arm and the moment her paws hit the floor she was out of there.

Pein sighed rubbing his temples. "Find her. NOW!" Hidan left the room in a hurry.

It didn't take long before the entire akatsuki was trying to find sakura she was very good at hiding after all. Every now & than someone would see that fluffy pink tail run around a corner but when they checked she wasn't there.

"Okay I'm confused how is she hiding!?" Hidan just didn't get it.

"Shadow clones…" Itachi saves the day once again. "Judging by how many times we've seen her so far, I assume there's about ten clones running around and the real is hidden somewhere in the base…"

"Thank you Itachi for your lovely insight on the situation!" Pein was losing his cool.

"I'll find her leader-sama, un. There's no point in having everyone search for her, un." Deidara spoke up.

"No it's not needed; I'll find the little mutt myself..." Pein walked off.

"I hope sakura keeps herself out of Pein's sight whatever she did to piss him off she went too far, un."

Everyone agreed.

Sakura was hidden under the stove in the kitchen, it was covered with spider webs and dust bunnies but no one would look for her under there. It was truly a miracle she still fit, but with a little pushing, pulling and stuffing she managed to fit although she may be stuck. Someone walked into the kitchen and sighed, than Sakura had to sneeze REALLY bad. 'damn don't sneeze! For god's sak-' "AH-CHOO!"

"There you are…" Of all the luck it was Pein for heaven's sake! He Reached under the stove and tried to pull Sakura out but she didn't move. 'What the…' he tried again and he heard Sakura cry in pain. He let her go. "well aren't you a dumb pup your freaking stuck in your own damn hiding place. You should have known you didn't fit under there anymore."

'He doesn't sounds so mad anymore.' Sakura thought as suddenly the stove lifted off her. 'Shit forgot he used gravity as a weapon!' She tried to ran away but was stopped by the same power. "Crap…" She growled as she was now back in his arms.

"All the akatsuki couldn't find you in 3 hours and I find you in 3 minutes." He put her on the counter. "Now become a human again now." Pein crossed his arms waiting.

Sakura put her ears down and her tail between her legs she didn't know how.

"Come on Sakura we don't have to do it if you don't want to." Pein growled he wanted to but if she would turn into a human again he'd make the sacrifice.

'Does he mean it?' Sakura felt herself changing and soon she was human again and of course naked. "Crap…" She tried to cover herself but Pein took his cloak off and gave it to her.

"Here." He blushed looking away.

"Thank you. Do you mean what you said?"

Pein sighed face palming "yes…"

Sakura hugged him tight making him blush harder. "Thank you!" she rested her forehead against his than kissed him gently on the lips. "That's for be nice." She ran off.

"What just happened?" Pein was dumbstruck.

Sakura walked around the base in Pein's cloak for about an hour, she wasn't looking for any one really she was just looking. 'its being so long since I last walked like this.' She thought as she walked into the living room finding Kisame and Deidara. "Hey boys!" she waved at them.

"Your human again, un? You should hide yourself before Pein find you, un."

Sakura smirked at him and did a little spin for them making Kisame smirk, "who do you think owns this cloak?" she asked.

Deidara's eyes widened, "y-you didn't-"

"Of COURSE not! I just convinced him otherwise." She sat on Kisame's lap straddling him, he smirked at her.

"What are you up to?" He asked gently pulling his hands on her waist.

"Nothing, just taking a little advise I was given."

"Which was what dare I ask?"

"To take whatever I'm given and make friends not enemies." Sakura smiled at Kisame again kissing his cheek lightly because she felt a second set of hands on her body and these could bite. "What's wrong Deidara?"

"Did you forget I'm here or something, un?" He was blushing.

"Of course not sweetheart, How could I forget." She kissed his cheek like Kisame's than she got up. "Now I think I've repaid myself here." Sakura smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys were nice to me as a puppy so I was nice to you as a human, that's all." She ran out of the room.

"Wow, un. We just got owned."

"Yeah but she did it in a sexy way." Kisame smirked.

Deidara smirked to, "Yeah, un."

**Deltora: So in conclusion this chapter was a little short and isn't very meaty but you guys DID ask to see Sakura in her human form.**

**Tobi: Bye-bye, lolly pops!**

**Deltora: Tobi people are going to start killing you if you keep calling them dumb nicknames.**

**Tobi: But tobi is a GOOD boy!**

**All akatsuki's: WE KNOW ALREADY!**


End file.
